


Babysitting

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Babysitting, F/M, Ficlet, Kid Fic, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort, comforting!clint, slight angst, upset!child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony what the hell!" Clint yelled into his phone, trying desperately to wrangle one of the twins into a kitchen chair as he seethed. The five year old was surprisingly clever and it had taken Clint almost 45 minutes to even catch the damn child. Natasha had simply glared at the other twin and she had immediately sat on the couch, hands folded in her lap, and wide eyes staring up at the intimidating woman. They had proceeded to laugh their heads off at Clint and mock how long it took him to catch David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

~~~~~~

"Tony what the hell!" Clint yelled into his phone, trying desperately to wrangle one of the twins into a kitchen chair as he seethed. The five year old was surprisingly clever and it had taken Clint almost 45 minutes to even catch the damn child. Natasha had simply glared at the other twin and she had immediately sat on the couch, hands folded in her lap, and wide eyes staring up at the intimidating woman. They had proceeded to laugh their heads off at Clint and mock how long it took him to catch David. 

"Pepper and I needed a vacation and we,  _I_ ,  figured you and Natasha would be able to handle the little terrors, how is Talia?” Tony asked, Clint could the hear the smile in his voice and cursed under his breath as David elbowed him in the stomach and ran back down the hall as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Oh Talia’s fine, she’s great, fantastic even, it’s David who’s the problem."

"David? Oh, yeah, he tends to get a little unruly when Pepper and I are gone. Just put on some AC/DC and give him something to tinker with and he should calm down."

"Just like Dad, huh?" Clint said, grinning.

Tony sighed, “Yeah yeah, shut it Barton. Anyway, thanks for taking care of them, we’ll be back soon just hold tight, they should relax after a few hours.”

"A few  _hours_?? To-” Clint stopped mid yell when his phone beeped, signaling that Tony had hung up. Cursing, he shoved the phone back in his pocket and trudged down the hall, scanning each room for the small, dark haired menace.He paused when he reached the bathroom, the door was shut ad locked and he could hear sniffling from inside. He gently rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Hey David, you in there?" he called, grabbing his lock pick from above the door and quietly inserting it into the lock and wiggling it around. No response. Clint quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind him and crouching by the tub. He could see the outline of David’s small frame through the shower curtain, he was curled up with his face hidden in his arms. Clint nudged the curtain back a little, sighing when David lifted his face and Clint could see the tears on his cheeks.

"David what’s wrong?" Clint asked,  moving to sit on the edge of the tub. David scowled and looked away, fisting his hands on his knees and refusing to look at Clint. "Buddy you have to tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help otherwise."

"Don’t call me buddy!" David shouted, finally looking at Clint, body shaking with the force of his outburst. "Only Daddy and Momma can call me buddy!"

"Okay, I won’t call you buddy then," Clint soothed, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Is that what’s wrong, you miss your parents?" he asked, gently sliding down to sit in the other end of the tub, facing David.

"I don’t miss Momma and Daddy," David said petulantly, crossing his arms defiantly, "I’m used to Daddy going on trips with Jarvis and Momma being in meetings all the time. But they always have Happy take care of me, or Rhodey, not you and Natasha."

"But I thought you liked us?" David’s eyes widened, he shook his head violently and waved his arms in an attempt to negate his previous statement.

"I do! I love you and Auntie Natasha..," he paused, considering his next words, "but I miss Happy and Rhodey and the kitten and it’s all different!" What he said next was not what Clint had expected.

"…What if Momma and Daddy never come back?" David whispered, twisting his hands in his shirt and looking down at the floor of the tub, not meeting Clint’s eyes. Clint sighed sadly and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Of course your parents are coming back, David. Don’t they always come back?" he asked, stroking the boy’s wild mop of brown curls. David nodded, sniffling and tucking his face into Clint’s shirt.

"Yeah, they do," he mumbled, voice muffled as he pressed his face to Clint’s chest, calming down with every stroke of his hair. When he was calm again, Clint lifted him out of the tub and carried him into the living room, shaking his head and mouthing ‘later’ at Natasha’s questioning look.

"David do you want to watch Shaun of the Dead?" Clint asked, gently putting David onto the recliner by the couch, technically it was Clint’s recliner but whatever. David brightened up at the mention of his favorite movie, Pepper never let him watch it but Clint knew he and Tony watched it when she wasn’t home. David nodded vigorously and bounced a little in his seat, his previous miserable state put on the back burner for now, people killing zombies was much more important. Natasha shook her head and sighed at the movie choice but relented when Talia gave her a pleading look, she was a sucker when it came to small children. Clint popped the movie in and plopped down on the couch next to his wife, smiling to himself when David crawled onto his lap halfway through the movie and curling up against his side, tucking his head under Clint’s chin and sighing happily, relaxing into Clint’s warmth. David was asleep before the movie was over.

~~~~~~


End file.
